Actually, I am A Woman
by Ly15
Summary: Rin mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah anak Satan dari teman-temannya. Tapi, bukan hanya hal itu saja yang dia sembunyikan. Bahkan Mephisto dan Yukio saja tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita. Fem!Rin. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

~o~o~o~

Rin mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah anak Satan dari teman-temannya. Tapi, bukan hanya hal itu saja yang dia sembunyikan. Bahkan Mephisto dan Yukio saja tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita. Fem!Rin.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorsist.

~o~o~o~

Bukannya Rin tidak suka menjadi wanita.

Tidak, sungguh. Dia baik-baik saja menjadi wanita. Tapi, dengan semua pertengkaran dan perkelahian, kelihatannya tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah wanita.

Mungkin itu karena kekuatannya yang hebat, sikapnya yang kasar, dan gayanya berbicara yang meniru laki-laki.

Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena itu dia membiarkan yang lainnya berpikir dia adalah laki-laki.

Orang-orang dari biara dan ayahnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikapnya. "Yang penting adalah kau menjadi dirimu sendiri," begitulah kata mereka.

Sebenarnya ini juga menyakitkan (Terutama karena dia selalu diteriaki setiap memasuki kamar mandi umum wanita). Ada juga momen-momen saat dia menyesali apa yang dilakukannya.

Dan saat ini adalah salah satu dari momen itu.

~o~o~o~

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Nii-san?"

Luar biasa. Hanya dengan kata-kata, Rin mampu membuat wajah Yukio kebingungan. Itu adalah hal yang jarang terjadi.

Ini juga adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Yukio sangat mengaguminya. Tunggu sebentar! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk kagum!

Rin menghela nafas. "Aku bilang seorang wanita tidak seharusnya sekamar dengan pria. Aku tau kita saudara dan kau ingin selalu mengawasiku, tapi bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan?"

"Nii-san, aku bukan seorang wanita."

Rin mengangkat satu alis. "Memang, karena itulah kita seharusnya tidak sekamar."

Yukio merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. Di bangunan tua ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Jika Yukio bukanlah orang yang dia maksud berarti-

"Nii-san, kau seorang wanita?"

"Selamat karena telah memecahkan teka-tekinya, jenius," Rin memutar mata.

"Tapi kau membiarkanku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Nii-san!"

"Karena panggilan itu terdengar keren! Dan bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari saudaramu sendiri adalah seorang wanita?!"

"Uh..."

Yukio melihat Rin dari atas ke bawah. Tidak mungkin kakaknya adalah seorang wanita. Penampilannya sama sekali tidak berkata demikian.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, Nii-san," Yukio menunjuk ke seragamnya. "Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan baju laki-laki?"

"Aku tidak suka memakai baju wanita."

"Karena inilah aku tidak pernah menyadari kau adalah seorang wanita," Yukio menghela nafas. "Apa Tou-san mengetahuinya?"

Mata Rin menyipit. "Dia **ayah kita**."

"Dan aku adalah saudaramu! Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku?!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tau bahwa kau tidak tau?!" Rin menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sudah cukup. Aku mau tidur. Selama kau tidak mencoba melakukan hal aneh, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kita sekamar. Aku akan berganti baju di kamar mandi. Jangan mengintip, paham?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporanku dulu."

Tapi malam itu, laporannya tidak selesai. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, selain itu-

Suara dengkuran lembut memenuhi ruangan. Wajah Yukio memerah. Oke, jadi Rin tidak berbohong. Karena sebelumnya Rin selalu berpenampilan laki-laki, dia tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi sekarang kakaknya memakai kaos biasa yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya dan tonjolan di dadanya lebih terlihat.

Yukio memukulkan kepalanya ke meja. Benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari hal yang sudah sangat jelas ini?

Mungkin ini adalah karma dari Tuhan karena sudah menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang exorcist dari kakaknya.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Ide ini entah muncul dari mana. Mau dilanjutkan?

Please Give Me Your Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang mau me-review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Incest, ya... Sebenarnya ceritanya RinxAll dan YukioxShiemi. Yukio hanya berperan sebagai kakak yang protektiv aja. Tapi, kalau memang maunya incest, sih, juga gak masalah. Bagaimana menurut mina-san?

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

"Aku kurang pandai dalam hal menggali, tapi syukurlah kau mau menolong!"

Sudut perempatan muncul di dahi Rin. "Apanya yang menolong?! Tadi kau memanggilku iblis sekarang kau memberikan aku pekerjaan!"

"Maaf, habisnya tadi aku terkejut."

Wajah gadis berambut kuning itu terlihat memelas. Ini membuat Rin merasa bersalah.

"Ayo kita berbaikan," Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan. "Namaku Moriyama Shiemi. Namamu siapa?"

"N-namaku Okumura Rin," jawab Rin malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Ayo kita berteman, Rin!" Shiemi tersenyum senang. Mau tidak mau Rin ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau adalah gadis yang manis, Shiemi."

Shiemi mengerjapkan mata. "Eh? Kau juga gadis yang sangat cantik, Rin."

"Benarkah?" Rin menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu. Detik berikutnya dia menarik kedua bahu Shiemi. "K-kau bilang apa tadi?"

Shiemi yang terkejut, menatapnya bingung. "Kau juga gadis yang sangat cantik?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Mulut Rin terbuka saking tercengangnya.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"T-tapi, semua orang mengira aku adalah laki-laki..." termasuk Yukio, Rin menambahkan dalam hati.

Shiemi memiringkan kepala. "Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai insting wanita?"

Saat itu juga Rin memeluk Shiemi erat. "Shiemi, kau teman terbaikku! Bahkan si bodoh Yukio juga tidak menyadarinya!"

~o~o~o~

"Ah-choo!"

"Apa kau sedang flu, Yukio?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yukio. 'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku...'

~o~o~o~

Please Give Me Your Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau me-review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

LutfiyaR akan berusaha sebisa meungkin membuat cerita incest! Tapi gak yakin bener-bener bisa sih... Pokoknya, tetep dukung, ya! Dan kalau bisa beri saran juga!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

Rin ingin menangis. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis. Kenapa dia harus berada di situasi ini?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang mesum."

"Aku bukan orang mesum! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Jika kau bukan orang mesum lalu apa? Kau menyimpan pakaian dalam wanita di lemarimu!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu? Aku adalah wanita! Wa-ni-ta!"

Rin membuka bajunya untuk membuktikannya tapi melihat itu Izumo justru semakin panik.

"Tolong!" 

"Kenapa kau berteriak minta tolong, idiot! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu!"

Oh, Rin benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Tadi setelah serangan ghoul Izumo berkata kepadanya bahwa dia tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Rintidak bisa tinggal diam dan membiarkannya jadi dia secara hati-hati dan diam-diam membawa Izumo ke kamarnya untuk meminjamkannya kaos.

Setelah itu, hal yang benar-benar buruk terjadi. Izumo melihat kedalam lemarinya dan menemukan pakaian dalamnya. Kesalahpahaman langsung terjadi.

Jika tau kejadiannya langsung seperti ini, maka lebih baik aku meninggalkannya saja tadi!

Rin menggelengkan kepala. Dia harus menenangkan Izumo dan menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulainya!

"Menjauh dariku dasar mesum!"

Lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan. Setelah berjam-jam adu mulut, Izumo akhirnya mau memakai kaosnya. Rin menghela nafas.

"Jadi, apa akhirnya kau percaya bahwa aku adalah wanita?"

"Ya, aku percaya." Rin tersenyum lega. "Kau melakukan operasi pergantian kelamin, benarkan?"

Senyumnya langsung membeku. Alisnya berkedut.

"Aku bukan wanita transgender! Aku adalah WANITA ASLI, sialan!"

Dan butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menyakinkan Izumo bahwa dia memang wanita asli.

~o~o~o~

Yukio memasuki kamarnya. Hanya untuk menemukan kakaknya yang tergeletak di lantai kelelahan. Dia mengangkat satu alis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nii-san?"

"Yukio, apa kau pernah berperang dengan monster beralis tebal menakutkan yang bisa menghancurkan mental hanya dengan kata-kata sebelumnya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu diamlah."

Rin bangkit berdiri. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Yukio bisa mendengar Rin bergumam, "Aku wanita asli bukan transegender. Aku juga bukan orang mesum, dasar sialan."

Yukio mengangkat bahu. Kakaknya memang sangat aneh kadang-kadang.

~o~o~o~

Sementara itu, di kamar yang berbeda...

"Tidak mungkin. Dia jelas laki-laki. Tidak mungkin dia wanita asli."

Paku menatap temannya khawatir. Sahabatnya itu memasuki kamar dengan wajah serius dan duduk di depan cermin sambil menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "Tidak mungkin dia wanita asli," atau "Dasar mesum sialan."

Sebenarnya, pemandangan itu agak menakutkan sampai Paku yang seharusnya beristirahat karena serangan ghoul jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

~o~o~o~

Please Give Me Your Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Rin disini tidak ada bedanya dengan Rin di Anime. Jadi wajar saja gak ada yang percaya. Lihat aja suara sama tingkah lakunya. Sama sekali tidak seperti wanita.

Ngomong-ngomong kalau dipikir-pikir dibuat fanfic bahasa inggris memang lebih bagus karena ada perbedaan penyebutan 'dia' yaitu 'he' dan 'she'. Sayangnya, LutfiyaR tidak pintar bahasa inggris :(.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

"Nii-san!" Yukio menopang tubuh kakaknya yang terluka parah. Darah membasahi seragamnya. Kelihatannya Shura telah menusuk lengannya.

"Yukio, obatilah dia."

"..."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku akan menghubungi kenalanku untuk mengobati lukanya," Yukio meraih handphonenya. Sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi dokter, kan? Apa kau tidak tau cara merawat kakakmu sendiri?"

"Shura..." Yukio menghela nafas. "Jika aku harus merawat luka di lengan Nii-san berarti aku harus membuka bajunya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena Nii-san adalah seorang wanita."

"Kusarankan kau membeli kacamata baru."

"Aku serius, Shura!"

Shura sepertinya memahami keseriusannya. Dia menatap Rin dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Apakah itu benar?"

"Yah..." Rin memalingkan muka. Wajahnya memerah malu. "Itu memang benar."

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Jika kau memang wanita, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau selalu mengenakan baju laki-laki?"

"Lagi?" Rin memutar mata lelah. "Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan Yukio. Apa kalian sudah berencana untuk membuatku kesal sebelumnya?"

"Maksudmu Yukio juga tidak menyadari bahwa kau adalah wanita?" Tatapan Shura berpindah antara Yukio dan Rin. Dia tertawa keras. Rin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tidak penting apa aku ini seorang wanita atau tidak."

"Ya, maaf, maaf. Tapi, kurasa kau tidak buruk juga jika mencoba berpakaian seperti wanita. Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau mau."

Wajah Yukio langsung memucat. Bayangan Rin yang berpakaian terbuka seperti Shura dengan diikuti banyak tatapan laki-laki berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Nii-san sama sekali tidak punya masalah berpakaian seperti laki-laki!"

Yukio menyilangkan tangan, sama sekali tidak setuju dengan saran Shura. Dia akan melindungi Rin. Baik itu dari iblis maupun laki-laki mesum yang menginginkan kakaknya.

"Menjauhlah dari kakakku, Shura!"

"Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, jika kau tidak segera menyembuhkan luka kakakmu, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatannya."

Yukio menoleh kearah Rin. Benar saja. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

"B-bertahanlah, Nii-san!"

Sementara Yukio mengirim pesan kepada kenalan yang dimaksud, Shura berdiri di sebelah Rin dan mengamatinya seakan dia objek yang menarik.

"Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita. Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar wanita bukannya laki-laki pengidap penyakit delusional?"

"Hei, aku bisa mendengarmu. Aku tidak tau mana yang lebih buruk, disebut wanita transgender atau laki-laki pengidap penyakit delusional," Rin memutar mata. "Apa aku perlu membuka bajuku agar kau puas?"

"Yah, maaf, hanya saja selama ini aku memperhatikanmu belajar di Juku, tidak satu kalipun aku mencurigaimu sebagai seorang wanita. Ini membuatmu lebih spesial, kau tau?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah anak Satan yang hidup di Assiah dan tidak hanya itu saja. Kau adalah satu-satunya anak perempuannya."

"Itu tidak membuatku lebih baik."

"Aku mengatakan itu memang bukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik."

Rin menggeram marah dan itu adalah akhir dari percakapan Apakah-kau-benar-benar-wanita-? diantara mereka.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Lalu, yang mengharapkan chapternya diperpanjang lagi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Ane tidak pandai membuat chapter panjang. (Percayalah, Yuki Seishiro-san bukan orang pertama yang menulis review seperti itu pada LutfiyaR)

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

Wajah Yukio memucat. Shura yang sedang mabuk tertawa keras melihatnya.

"Tuh, lihat kan? Belum sepuluh menit dia sudah pakai kekuatannya. Yah, didalam kegelapan seperti itu kurasa siapapun sulit melihat jadi tidak masalah."

"Aku merasa rahasia kekuatan kakak telah mencapai batasnya."

Yukio mulai bertanya-tanya apa mengajak kakaknya mengikuti pelatihan kemping ini adalah ide yang bagus.

"Okumura Rin adalah anak Satan. Kau dan Rin mencoba menyembunyikan fakta itu dari semua orang. Tapi, bukan hanya rahasia itu saja yang kau khawatirkan, bukan?"

Alis Yukio berkedut. Apa yang dikatakan Shura memang benar. Dia tidak akan tahan jika harus melihat saudara yang selalu ingin dia lindungi berduaan dengan seseorang. Apalagi jika orang itu mesum seperti Shima atau kasar seperti Suguro.

"Ya, kurasa tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Maksudku, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita-"

Tepat setelah Shura berkata begitu, terdengar suara seseorang berteriak. Seperti wanita.

Teriakan ini berbeda dengan teriakan Shiemi yang sebelumnya terdengar dan Izumo tidak akan berteriak seperti itu jadi suara teriakan ini pasti milik-

"Oh," Shura mengerjapkan mata tampak terkejut. "Yah, tentu saja dia bisa bersikap seperti wanita jika dia mau."

Wajah Yukio sekarang terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

~o~o~o~

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Okumura-kun?"

Konekomaru menjulurkan ke Rin yang terduduk di tanah.

"Peg Lantern itu menyerangku! Bagaimana bisa? Padahal aku sudah melemparkan Shiemi dari pundakku!" Rin gemetar ketakutan. Peg Lantern itu sudah satu langkah untuk menelannya tadi.

Untunglah Konekomaru si ahli strategi berhasil mengatasinya.

Tapi, gara-gara kejadian itu, Shima tidak berhenti mengerjainya dengan berkata 'Tadi kau berteriak seperti wanita!' dan Bon terus-menerus tersenyum mengejek.

"Shima seharusnya berterima kasih. Jika bukan karena aku, dia pasti harus berjalan diatas sungai monster serangga itu," Rin bergumam pelan sehingga hanya Shiemi yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku, kan, sudah memperingatkanmu, Rin. Peg Lantern itu pasti menyadarimu sebagai seorang wanita dan mengejarmu," ucap Shiemi.

"Yah, kupikir dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Maksudku, teman-teman kelasku saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitaukannya saja kepada mereka?"

"Hmm..." Rin menerawang jauh. "Yukio bilang aku sebaiknya membiarkan teman-temanku mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya. Apa aku sebaiknya tidak mengikuti sarannya?"

"Oh, jika Yuki-chan yang menyarankan, kurasa tidak apa-apa jika kau mengikutinya."

Rin mengerutkan dahi. "Justru karena Yukio yang mengatakannya..."

"Kau bilang apa, Rin?"

"Ah... Tidak, lupakan saja. Setidaknya semuanya telah berakhir," Rin menghela nafas dan menepuk tiang jembatan. Itu hanya satu tepukan kecil. Tapi, detik berikutnya jembatan itu runtuh dan serangga besar menyerangnya.

Sekali lagi suara teriakan wanita terdengar di hutan itu.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Please Give Me Your Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Saya sangat senang membaca review dari Chibimochi-san, tapi LutfiyaR tidak akan menulis adegan tentakel. No tentacle please -.-.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

Konekomaru tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Rencananya seharusnya berjalan lancar. Masalahnya, Peg Lantern itu tidak mengambil umpannya (Shiemi) dan malah menyerang Rin.

Meskipun Konokemaru langsung menyerang monster itu dan menyegelnya, fakta bahwa Peg Lantern itu menyerang Rin masih merupakan misteri.

Shima dan Bon tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi Konekomaru benar-benar penasaran.

Peg Lantern itu jelas-jelas sangat menyukai wanita. Penjelasan Bon tidak mungkin salah. Jadi, kenapa dia masih mengejar Rin meskipun dia sudah melemparkan Shiemi dari pundaknya?

Jawabannya hanya ada satu. Karena Rin adalah wanita.

Konekomaru menatap Rin dengan cermat. Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Rin sebagai wanita. Tapi, jika Rin mencoba berpakaian seperti wanita mungkin... Dia pasti terlihat lebih manis. Dan teriakannya tadi benar-benar imut.

Konekomaru menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua temannya sejak kecil.

Apa mereka akan mempercayainya jika tau Rin adalah wanita?

"Hei, Shima..."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika temanmu yang selama ini kau pikir adalah laki-laki ternyata seorang wanita?"

Shima menopang dagu. Dia selalu berpikir serius jika menyangkut wanita. Itu bukan hal yang bagus, namun untuk saat ini Konekomaru tidak peduli.

"Kurasa aku akan minta maaf dan mulai memperlakukannya seperti wanita."

Itu jawaban yang sederhana, tapi jawaban yang sederhana itu membuat alis Konekomaru berkedut.

'Memperlakukannya seperti wanita' bagi Shima itu berarti menggoda wanita itu setiap saat, mencoba mendekatinya, dan berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pada dasarnya, Shima adalah laki-laki yang mesum.

Konekomaru langsung mengerti kenapa Rin memilih menyembunyikan rahasia ini.

(Tentu saja Konekomaru tidak tau bahwa Rin sebenarnya tidak menyembunyikannya. Rin hanya tidak pernah berniat memberitaukannya kepada teman kelasnya. Jika ada orang yang berniat menyembunyikan rahasia Rin, maka orang itu adalah Yukio.)

Oke, jadi Okumura Rin sebenarnya seorang wanita. Memikirkannya saja membuat Konekomaru gugup. Mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang selama ini akrab denganmu ternyata adalah seorang wanita bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima dengan mudah.

Suara teriakan wanita terdengar. Konekomaru tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat Rin (entah bagaimana) menghancurkan jembatan dan diserang oleh serangga super besar.

Bon langsung bertindak tanpa ragu dengan Konekomaru yang selalu mengawasi punggungnya.

~o~o~o~

Selanjutnya, Konekomaru mengetahui rahasia yang lebih sulit diterima. Yaitu kenyataan bahwa Okumura Rin sebenarnya anak Satan. Anak perempuan Satan satu-satunya.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Meskipun tidak ada adegan tentakel, tolong tetap dukung LutfiyaR, ya, Chibimochi-san. Maaf, saya tidak punya ide untuk adegan itu.

Jaa nee~!


	7. Chapter 7

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Terutama untuk chibimochi-san. Tetap dukung, ya!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

"Shima..."

"Ya?" Shima mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Bon yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau tadi mencoba mengajak makan siang dengan Okumura berdua saja?"

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Bon menatapnya sangat lama. "Aku tidak pernah tau kau..."

"Aku apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Bon, kukatakan satu hal padamu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti apa yang aku lakukan."

Bon tidak mengatakan apapun tapi pandangan bertanya masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Shima menghela nafas.

Jika di 'hari itu' dia masih tidak tau apa-apa mungkin Bon tidak akan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh seperti sekarang.

~o~o~o~

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Semuanya terlihat begitu segar dan bersemangat termasuk Okumura Rin dan Shima Renzou.

Shima memutuskan menggunakan kesempatan yang bagus ini untuk menunjukkan kemampuan meramalnya kepada Moriyama dan Izumo.

"Hei, Shima! Ramal aku juga!"

Dan Okumura Rin kelihatannya ingin diramal juga.

"Tidak bisa! Aku hanya bisa meramal wanita!" ucap Shima lengkap dengan posenya yang keren.

Kemudian dia mendengar sesuatu yang lebih baik tidak diketahui.

"Eh? Tapi, aku seorang wanita juga."

Tentu saja, Shima tidak percaya. Bahkan Bon yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa keras.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat ingin diramal, tapi kurasa kau tak perlu sampai berbohong kepadaku bahwa kau adalah seorang wanita."

Mendengar kata-katanya, Rin menggertakkan gigi kesal. "Oke, lupakan saja." Si Anak Satan itu terlihat benar-benar marah.

Kelas itu menjadi hening. Moriyama adalah yang pertama bersuara.

"Shima-san, kau tidak seharusnya berkata begitu kepada Rin."

Sekarang Moriyama ikut-ikutan juga. Apa mereka menggangap serius kebohongan Okumura Rin? Shima menoleh kearah Konekomaru dan Bon, mencari bantuan.

"Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Shima benar juga, kau tau? Rin tidak seharusnya berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita hanya agar Shima mau meramalnya," ucap Bon membelanya. Shima mengangguk. Bon memang teman yang baik.

"Tidak, menurutku Shima lah yang bersalah," ucap Konekomaru.

Dahi Shima mengerut. Konekomaru itu ternyata seorang pengkhianat.

"Berhentilah. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele."

Secara mengejutkan, yang memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran adalah Rin.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Kamiki-san! Ayo kita buat pesta ulang tahun!" uacp Moriyama mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan pertengkaran pun teralihkan.

~o~o~o~

Okumura Rin bukanlah seorang wanita. Shima sangat yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, saat dia memeluk boneka kelinci yang dia dapatkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya itu, dia terlihat sangat imut.

Kelihatannya kemungkinan bahwa Okumura Rin adalah seorang wanita tidaklah nol.

Sial, pikirannya mulai kacau lagi. Apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan jika teman yang selama ini kau pikir adalah laki-laki ternyata seorang wanita?

Tunggu sebentar... Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak asing... Dimana dia pernah mendengarnya?

~o~o~o~

"Hey, Konekomaru. aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

"Oh, ada apa, Shima-san?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitauku bahwa Okumura Rin sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita?"

Wajah Konekomaru menjadi kecut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui hal itu?"

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Tentu saja, Shima akan menggodanya seperti wanita lainnya. Seakan membaca pikirannya, Konekomaru mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Benar, karena itulah aku tidak memberitaumu. Lagipula aku dengar dari Moriyama-san, kelihatannya Okumura-sensei yang meminta kakaknya untuk tidak memberi kita semua."

"Cih, si mata empat itu..." Shima mendecih kesal. Menyembunyikan rahasia sepenting ini memang benar-benar gaya Okumura-sensei.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tentu saja!"

Dan Shima Renzou menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Konekomaru.

Konekomaru menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kuduga begini jadinya. padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia menganggap ini semua sebagai kebohongan..."

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf, saya tidak bisa membuat chapter adegan Konekomaru yang membenci Rin.

Tapi, mohon tetap beri semangat, ya!

Jaa nee~!


	8. Chapter 8

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~

Rin mengepalkan tangan. Urat kemarahan memenuhi kepalanya. "Bon... Shima..."

Bon dan Shima menelan ludah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?"

"Oh, k-kami sedang mencari Okumura-sensei!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian memegang celana dalamku?!"

Tubuh Shima bergetar ketakutan. Sebenarnya, bukan Rin yang membuatnya takut. Di belakang Rin berdiri monster bermata empat dengan rambut berwarna coklat.

"Kalian mencuri celana dalam kakakku...?"

Shima mulai menggigil. Rasanya dia mau pipis di celana. Monster yang dimaksud, tidak salah lagi, adalah Okumura Yukio.

Hanya dengan kata-kata dan tatapan saja dia mampu membuat atmosfer yang mengerikan.

"B-baik, kami mengaku! Ini semua kesalahan Bon!"

"Kenapa aku?! Si mesum ini yang punya ide ini duluan!" Bon yang ditunjuk oleh Shima langsung menyangkal.

"Diamlah kalian berdua."

"Baik, Sensei."

Shima dan Bon menunduk patuh.

"Shima-san, tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi secara jelas dan singkat."

"Um... Jadi, begini ceritanya..."

~o~o~o~

"Rin-chan, boleh aku minta nomer handphonemu?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat. Rin menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kejijikan. "Menjauhlah dariku sebisa mungkin."

"Oh~ kau tidak perlu malu-malu padaku, Rin-chan!"

"Aku bilang menjauh dariku!" Rin berlari menjauh.

Shima mengerjapkan mata menyadari tatapan dari murid-murid lainnya.

"Apa?"

"Shima-san, aku tidak tau kau ini gay..." ucap salah satu murid baru yang Shima tidak bisa ingat namanya. Setelah pertempuran dengan Satan dua minggu lalu, kelas Juku mendapat banyak murid baru.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Okumura Rin adalah seorang wanita," ucap Shima kesal. Setelah dia mencoba mendekati Rin, yang lain bekali-kali mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur hari ini?"

"Kau kejam sekali. Aku mengatakan kebenaran, kau tau~"

Karena murid baru yang mengatakannya adalah wanita, Shima memaafkannya.

Murid baru itu memberinya tatapan yang sama dengan yang diberikan Rin beberapa saat lalu.

"Hei, Shima, apa kau bisa membuktikannya?" tanya Bon.

Berhubung Bon adalah laki-laki, Shima tidak bisa memaafkannya.

"Kau ingin bukti? Akan kubuktikan!"

~o~o~o~

"Begitulah kejadiannya," Shima mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu kalian memutuskan untuk pergi kesini dan mencuri buktinya, begitu?" Tatapan mengerikan Yukio tidak berubah sedikitpun. "Jadi, apa kau sekarang mempercayainya?"

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Bon.

Bon langsung mengangguk-angguk. "Y-ya! Aku sangat mempercayainya!"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi." Shima menundukkan kepala. Bon yang duduk di sebelahnya menirunya.

"Hm... Baguslah. Dan satu hal lagi. Berhenti meminta nomer Nii-san."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Tidak selama monster bermata empat ini tidak mengakuinya sebagai laki-laki yang sesuai sebagai kekasih kakaknya.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Mulai sekarang updatenya mungkin jadi lebih lambat. Sebenarnya sudah lama LutfiyaR mulai malas-malasan membuat fic, sih. Tapi, meski sudah lima bulan tidak update, bukan berarti cerita ini sudah berakhir. Bukan hanya para pembaca yang ingin melihat akhir dari cerita ini.

Saya sendiri ingin tau kemana alur yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi seorang Author payah ini akan berakhir.

Jaa nee~!


	9. Chapter 9

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

"Yukio, aku punya masalah."

Yukio yang sedang membaca buku mendongak menatap kakaknya. Rin sedang membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah ditangannya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Jika dia bukan setengah iblis, tumpukan hadiah itu bisa menguburnya.

"Hadiah dari siapa itu, Nii-san?"

"Ini dari Mephisto."

Yukio mengerjapkan mata. Itu adalah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduganya. "Kenapa dia memberikan hadiah itu padamu?"

"Itu yang sejak awal ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Sejak Mephisto mengetahui bahwa aku seorang wanita, dia memberikanku hadiah-hadiah ini. Tidakkah kau merasa itu aneh?"

Yukio mengalihkan pandangan. Dia bersyukur Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kurasa dia senang karena bisa memiliki saudara perempuan."

Kenyatannya, Yukio memahami perasaan itu dengan sangat baik.

"Dan dia selalu mengancam setiap laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Kemarin, Shima dan Bon pingsan karena lelucon hantunya yang keterlaluan."

Oh, Yukio ingin sekali melihatnya. Kedua orang itu pantas mendapatkannya.

"Biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya, Nii-san."

Rin meletakkan hadiah-hadiah itu di mejanya. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Dan si bodoh itu juga berusaha memelukku setiap kami bertemu."

Detik berikutnya, Yukio sudah berdiri dengan pistol siap di tangan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berbicara dengannya."

~o~o~o~

Keesokan harinya, terdengar rumor bahwa Yukio dan Mephisto bertarung serius sehingga menghancurkan lapangan latihan.

Rin hanya berharap dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Kami tidak bertarung. Aku hanya membuat kesepakatan dengannya," ucap Yukio saat Rin menanyakan kebenaran rumor itu.

"Jadi, kau membuat kesepakatan dengan cara menghancurkan lapangan latihan?"

"Itu bukan salahku."

Apapun yang dikatakan Yukio tidak akan mengubah cara pandang Rin terhadapnya.

Rin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baik Yukio dan Mephisto sama saja. Tidak ada harapan untuk mereka berdua.

~o~o~o~


	10. Chapter 10

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Kenozoik Yankie-Terima kasih, saya pikir cerita ini sudah tidak menarik. Ternyata masih ada yang menyukainya, ya :D

Seithr-Kairy-Maaf, saya tidak punya ide untuk mengabulkan request Kairy-san. Meski LutfiyaR menerima request belum tentu saya bisa mengabulkan semuanya. Maaf...

LutfiyaR tidak tau bisa menggunakan possible ending yang Kairy-san bilang, tapi saya benar-benar tertarik! Tolong beritau saya!

Kebetulan saya sudah gak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi untuk ff ini.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk requestnya.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

"Nii-san, ayo kita mak-"

Yukio yang tadinya ingin mengajak kakaknya makan bersama, terdiam di tempat. Kakaknya, Okumura Rin, sedang membaca kertas di tangannya dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Itu adalah pemandangan yang jarang.

"Nii-san," ucap Yukio sambil menepuk pundak kakaknya. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Rin terlihat gelisah. Melihat kakaknya gelisah, juga adalah pemandangan yang jarang. Sekarang Yukio menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Ini adalah surat."

"Oh, apa isinya?" tanya Yukio tertarik. Ekspresi gelisah Rin semakin terlihat jelas.

"Pernyataan cinta."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yukio? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sadarlah!"

"..."

"Hei, Yukio! Sial! Apakah semua exorcist yang mengalami stress berat akan jadi seperti ini juga?!"

Yukio mengerjapkan mata. Butuh waktu beberapa menit agar pikirannya kembali normal.

Dia berdeham. "Maaf. Jadi, tentang surat cinta itu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

"Aku-"

"Jika kau memang berpikir dia cocok untukmu, maka aku akan menyiksa-maksudku, menyambut laki-laki itu dengan senang hati."

"Rasanya aneh jika aku mengatakannya, tapi tenangkan dirimu dan dengarkan kata-kataku, Yukio."

"Aku sangat tenang, Nii-san."

Rin memutar mata. "Kalau begitu, pertama-tama, singkirkan pistol yang kau pegang dan berhenti memasang raut wajah menakutkan itu."

"Apa maksud-" Yukio terdiam. Dia baru menyadari tangannya telah menarik pistol yang selalu dia bawa. "Maaf."

Tapi, dia masih memegangnya. Rin hanya mengangkat alis.

"Kedua, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta ini."

"Kenapa?"

Ada semacam perasaan lega saat Rin mengatakannya. Yukio berusaha keras membuatnya ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Karena yang menembakku adalah seorang wanita."

"Oh."

Sekarang Yukio mengerti kenapa Rin terlihat sangat gelisah. Tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang wanita.

"Bagaimana aku harus menolaknya?" Wanita yang terlihat seperti laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Langsung tolak saja, Nii-san. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam."

Yukio berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar. Ekspresi datarnya tetap terpasang di wajahnya dengan sempurna, menyembunyikan perasaan senang di hatinya.

~o~o~o~

Rin mengintip curiga dari kamarnya kearah adiknya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Bagaimana dia bisa berjalan sambil melompat-lompat riang dengan ekspresi datar itu? Dan apa-apaan cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang aku lihat di sekitarnya itu?"

Jujur saja, pemandangan itu agak menakutkan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan masa depan para exorcist."

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya, barulah dia menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"Bagaimana cara aku menolak gadis ini?! Baka-Yukio, seharusnya kau menolongku!"

~o~o~o~

A/N : Haha... LutfiyaR tertawa lebar waktu membayangkan Yukio melompat-lompat ceria dengan ekspresi datar ditambah bishie sparkle itu.

Jaa nee~!


	11. Chapter 11

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Semua ide mengenai ff ini akan saya terima selama LutfiyaR mampu mengubah ide itu menjadi kumpulan kata-kata yang membentuk cerita. Dan seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan sebelumnya, cerita ini akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir. LutfiyaR ingin sekali bisa melihat akhir dari cerita ini, meskipun belum kepikiran sama sekali.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

Mudah sekali untuk lupa bahwa Okumura Rin sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita. Meski sudah pernah melihat buktinya (dan dihukum untuk itu), Bon masih menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki.

Rin sangat kuat dan hebat. Ditambah lagi, dia berpenampilan seperti laki-laki berandalan. Sulit membayangkannya sebagai wanita saat mereka berlatih bersama.

Namun, suatu hari Bon dipaksa untuk mengakui (untuk kedua kalinya) bahwa Okumura Rin memang seorang wanita.

~o~o~o~

"Bon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bon tidak memberi respon. Pikirannya membeku karena pemandangan di depannya.

Rin sedang memakai apron putih dan ikat kepala dengan motif mawar biru. Tangannya yang memegang pisau terhenti di udara.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu dia terlihat jauh lebih imut.

"Hei, apa kau kesini untuk mencuri celana dalamku lagi?"

Api biru menutupi tubuh Rin dan aura feminimnya menghilang begitu saja, membuat Bon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mesum seperti Shima!"

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rin sambil melanjutkan memasak. Dia masih terdengar curiga.

"Uh... Aku ingin memberikan tugas ini pada saudaramu. Dia sendiriku yang memintaku datang kesini dan menyerahkannya," Bon meletakkan lembaran kertas ke meja.

"Yukio sedang menjalankan sebuah misi. Kenapa kau tidak makan disini saja? Aku baru saja mencoba resep yang temanku baru berikan."

Rin meletakkan dua piring yang sudah ditempati nasi goreng buatannya ke atas meja. Aromanya yang harum menggelitik hidung Bon.

"Uh... Mungkin tidak apa-apa..."

Jadi, mereka berdua berakhir makan bersama di meja makan.

"Rin, ini..." Bon makan dengan lahap. "Ini benar-benar enak!"

Ini adalah nasi goreng paling enak yang pernah dia makan.

"Benarkah?" Rin tersenyum.

Si Anak Satan itu tersenyum. Dia tidak menyeringai atau menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Bon, wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?"

Bagi Bon, itu adalah makan siang terbaik. Dan bukan hanya karena makanannya saja.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

~o~o~o~

"Nii-san, bukannya kau memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ukobach yang mengambil alih dapur?" Yukio bertanya dengan mulut penuh nasi goreng.

Rin menjadi semakin sibuk dengan tugas akademi, jadi semua tugas memasak diserahkan pada Ukobach. Yukio ingat betapa sedihnya Rin karena tidak bisa memasak lagi bersama koki kecil mereka itu.

"Dia sedang cuti. Aku punya waktu luang jadi aku yang memasak sekarang," jawab kakaknya. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Makananmu enak seperti biasa."

Rin tertawa kecil. Mata Yukio terus memperhatikannya. Semakin lama kakaknya semakin mirip dengan ibu.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Terima kasih karena terus mendukung ff ini.

Jaa nee~!


	12. Chapter 12

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

Dedicated to : Gahiji

~o~o~o~

Rin melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dia sedang memakai baju maid biru lengkap dengan apron merah muda dan pita rambut berwarna merah.

Tidak ada orang di kamar mandi itu selain dirinya dan seekor iblis kecil yang tidak berbahaya.

"Penampilan ini sama sekali tidak sesuai denganku, benarkan?" Dia bertanya pada iblis kecil berbentuk ular yang sedang memperhatikannya. Iblis itu mendesis.

"I-itu tidak benar. Kostum maid ini pasti lebih cocok dipakai gadis lainnya dan pita merah ini terlihat kekanak-kanakan untukku."

Rin menutup mukanya. Dia tidak mau melihat wajahnya yang memerah malu. Ini benar-benar penghinaan.

Tapi, kelas mereka kekurangan maid sehingga Rin, wanita yang tersisa, terpaksa ikut menjadi maid meski seluruh temannya tau kepandaiannya dalam memasak.

Dibawah tatapan memohon teman-temannya, Rin sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku memakai rok."

Hanya untuk hari ini saja, dia akan menuruti teman kelasnya. Setelah itu, dia bisa melanjutkan hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Rin membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tepat saat dia keluar, seseorang menabraknya dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan.

~o~o~o~

"Uh..." Yukio mengerang. Dia terlalu fokus memikirkan tugas penting yang diberikan kepadanya sampai tidak sengaja tertabrak sesuatu. Apapun yang dia tabrak telah menindihnya ke lantai. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya dia tabrak.

"Kyaaah...!"

Teriakan seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak Yukio duga membuatnya terperanjat. Detik berikutnya, 'sesuatu' itu terangkat dan menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Aneh sekali, Yukio pernah mendengar teriakan itu di suatu tempat. Kalau tidak salah waktu pelatihan kemping-

"Nii-san?" Yukio bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan mata. "Kenapa kau memakai baju maid?"

Rin tidak menjawab. Dia sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran dengan muka merah padam.

Kesadaran menghantam otak Yukio begitu keras sampai dia membeku di tempat. Dia menatap telapak tangannya. Mungkinkah-?

"Yukio bodoh!"

"Nii-san, tung-"

Rin berlari terbirit-birit, masih dengan muka memerah yang konstras dengan baju maid birunya.

Tangan Yukio yang mencoba menghentikannya, mengayun dengan lemas.

~o~o~o~

Rin membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

"Okumura... kun?"

Baru saat itu dia menyadari bahwa dia menjadi perhatian banyak orang.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi maid!"

"Okumura-kun, kau manis sekali!"

"Sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai rumor bahwa kau adalah wanita, tapi sekarang aku yakin seratus persen!"

"Okumura-kun, apa aku boleh minta fotomu?"

"Aku juga mau!"

Rin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Murid-murid mengerubunginya. Berdesak-desakan seperti ini membuat kepalanya pening. Dan dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian dengan Yukio tadi.

"Okumura, wajahmu merah, lho. Apa kau sakit?" salah satu murid perempuan bertanya khawatir.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Rin menggelengkan kepala.

"Teman-teman! Tempat ini akan segera dibuka! Pelanggan akan datang! Bersiaplah!"

Salah seorang berteriak. Semua murid segera berlari kesana kemari. Rin juga bersiap-siap di posisinya.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua masalah ini. Segera setelah festival ini selesai, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

~o~o~o~

"UWAAAAH...! Rin-chan, kau sangat imut!"

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, idiot."

Konekomaru tersenyum masam. "Okumura-kun tetaplah Okumura-kun, baik saat memakai baju laki-laki atau tidak."

"Tapi, Rin-chan memakai baju maid benar-benar pemandangan langka."

"Yang dikatakan Okumura itu benar. Kau memang orang idiot, Shima." Bon menghela nafas. "Tenangkan dirimu. Kita disini bukan untuk membuat masalah."

Konekomaru melihat kearah tiga laki-laki berbadan besar yang baru saja memasuki kelas. "Kelihatannya ada orang bodoh lain yang berpikir sebaliknya, Bon."

Mata Rin menyipit, menyadari maksud kata-kata Konekomaru. "Nikmati saja makanan kalian, Goshujin-sama."

Lalu, wanita maid itu berjalan kearah meja tempat tiga laki-laki berpakaian berandal itu duduk. Konekomaru dan Bon terus memperhatikannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Goshujin-sama?" Rin bertanya sopan.

"Oh, kelas ini lumayan juga. Mereka punya maid yang sangat manis."

Salah satu laki-laki menarik tangan Rin hingga tubuhnya tertarik ke depan.

"Apa kau mau bersenang-senang dengan kami, Cantik?"

Alis Konekomaru terangkat saat menyadari tak satupun murid dari kelas ini yang terganggu dengan sikap tiga laki-laki itu.

"Tolong lepaskan tangan kotor anda."

"Hey, dia cukup berani juga."

"Mungkin kita harus memberinya sedikit pelajaran?"

Bon menyeringai. "Mereka akan sangat menyesali ini."

Dia bukan-bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu. Beberapa murid bahkan tertawa menghina.

"Kubilang-" Sudut perempatan muncul di dahi Rin. Orang-orang itu tidak beruntung. Kelihatannya moodnya sedang buruk hari ini. "-lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, sialan!"

Rin membanting laki-laki yang memegang tangannya, menendang laki-laki lainnya yang mencoba berdiri dan memukul laki-laki sisanya. Mereka semua tumbang dalam waktu singkat. Lima menit bahkan belum berlalu.

Tapi, Rin mengalahkan kumpulan murid tidak tau sopan santun itu sudah biasa. Yang mengejutkan Konekomaru adalah para murid justru bertepuk tangan dan bersorak kagum. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Si anak satan itu terlihat canggung diantara para murid yang mengerubunginya.

"Dia lebih garang dari biasanya hari ini. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Bon sambil menusuk omelet dengan garpunya. "Hm? Ada apa, Konekomaru?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Konekomaru melirik keluar jendela. Dia yakin sekali merasakan niat membunuh dari sana. Tapi, niat membunuh itu langsung menghilang saat Rin menghajar murid-murid nakal tadi.

Itu pasti hanya perasaannya saja.

~o~o~o~

"Yuki-chan?"

Shiemi memanggil nama teman sejak kecil yang selalu dia kagumi itu. Yukio terlihat terperanjat.

"Oh, Shiemi rupanya. Apa kau mau menikmati festival kebudayaan juga?"

Kata-katanya akan terdengar normal seandaianya dia tidak sedang duduk diantara semak-semak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Yuki-chan?"

"Um... Ini..."

Shiemi ikut duduk diantara semak-semak. "Kau memperhatikan kelas Rin rupanya. Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Yukio memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Aku tadinya mengkhawatirkan dia, tapi saat ini yang perlu kukhawatirkan adalah nyawaku sendiri," jawabnya depresi.

Shiemi hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Maaf kalau ff ini tidak cukup memuaskan darah fujomu, Gahiji-san. Dan maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama.

Jaa nee~!


	13. Chapter 13

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berterima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak, ya!

Gahiji-Saya juga senang bisa memenuhi req Gahiji-san. Ada banyak yang merequest sebelumnya, tapi req Gahiji-san adalah satu-satunya yang bisa saya penuhi.

NowMe-Kau bukan satu-satunya yang pernah mengatakan itu. Masalahnya, kemampuan saya memang cuma segini saja. Maaf, NowMe-san.

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

Festival Kebudayaan sudah berakhir. Pelajaran sudah dimulai seperti biasa.

Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula.

Atau itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Nii-san, aku pulang."

Rin mengangguk singkat, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Hm? Darimana hadiah-hadiah ini, Nii-san? Apa Mephisto yang memberikannya?"

Laki-laki berambut biru itu tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa adiknya sekarang sedang memperhatikan coklat, makanan, dan boneka yang menggunung di atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan ekspresinya dengan jelas.

"Setengahnya dari Mephisto."

"Sisanya?"

"Dari orang-orang yang mengaku penggemar."

"..."

Dan sekarang Rin menebak Yukio memasang ekspresi terkejut sama persis seperti ekspresinya sendiri saat mendapat hadiah-hadiah ini.

"Kau punya penggemar...?"

Rin akhirnya menoleh dari bukunya dan menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan 'Jangan tanya aku.'

Karena dia sendiri juga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Festival Kebudayaan sudah berakhir. Seharusnya semuanya kembali seperti semula.

Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menemukan tumpukan coklat ini di bangkunya? Dan tiba-tiba para gadis memberinya makan siang gratis.

Ada juga laki-laki yang memberinya boneka setelah sepulang sekolah.

Shima bilang, setelah aksinya memberantas para berandalan (dengan kostum maid), dia menjadi populer baik diantara laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Huh, jadi ini rasanya menjadi Yukio.

"Hey, Nii-san, apa kumpulan penggemar itu mengganggumu?" tanya Yukio. Nada dingin di suaranya membuatnya bergidik.

Terkadang Yukio akan mengeluarkan aura aneh seperti saat ini.

Rin buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Hanya saja aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa dengan benda-benda ini."

Okumura bersaudara kembali menoleh pada gunungan hadiah yang menunggu dalam kesunyian.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas disaat bersamaan.

~o~o~o~

"Jadi, begitulah, Rin menjadi orang paling populer di sekolah kita sekarang, melebihi reputasi adiknya, Okumura Yukio," ucap Shima mengakhiri cerita panjangnya tentang Rin.

"Kurasa itu tidak mengejutkan. Tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat laki-laki tampan berkostum maid yang mampu menumbangkan tiga pria besar sekaligus," komentar Bon.

"Yah, meski dia sebenarnya adalah seorang wanita," ucap Konekomaru.

"Hey, kalian bertiga!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh pada Okumura bersaudara yang berlari kearah mereka dengan membawa makanan dan coklat.

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada gadis-gadis yang memberiku semua ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Apa kalian mau?"

Konekomaru melihat kearah coklat yang disodorkan padanya, lalu mendongak menatap Rin yang nyengir seperti biasa.

Di sebelahnya, Shima dan Bon sudah menyambar makanan dan coklat yang ada.

Konekomaru tersenyum tipis. "Okumura-kun tetaplah Okumura-kun, ya."

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu, Konekomaru?"

"Tidak."

Mungkin dia sudah menjadi maid yang populer, tapi disini, di hadapan Konekomaru dan yang lainnya, dia tetaplah Okumura Rin yang mereka semua kenal.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Terima kasih untuk dukungannya hingga cerita ini bisa sampai sejauh ini.

LutfiyaR sudah punya bayangan untuk chapter terakhirnya, lho!

Jaa nee~!


	14. Chapter 14

Beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai sekarang!

Bersamaan dengan selesainya cerita ini, penname saya diubah! Oh, nama itu memang selalu ingin kuubah. Karena terburu-buru dan tidak bisa memikirkan nama yang lain, saya pasang nama itu, tapi sekarang namanya sudah diganti!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Cerita ini sudah lama berhenti kalau bukan karena dukungan mina-san!

~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own Ao No Exorcist

~o~o~o~

Yukio menghela nafas untuk sekian kalinya malam itu. Di sekitarnya terlihat orang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan para wanita menggunakan yukata. Ada yang bersama dengan keluarga atau kekasihnya, tapi dia malah berdiri mematung di tengah kerumunan seorang diri.

Yang pertama mengajak menonton pertunjukan kembang api adalah Shima dan yang lainnya setuju untuk ikut, jadi kenapa Yukio-yang dipaksa datang-harus menunggu sendirian disini?

Besok, dia akan menembak laki-laki kepala merah muda itu tanpa ragu. Sudah lama Shima membuat kehidupannya terganggu.

"Yukio?"

Yukio berbalik. Lalu, kembali mematung.

"Nii...san?"

Kakaknya sedang memakai yukata berwarna biru dengan motif bunga-bunga yang indah.

Rin menunduk dengan muka memerah. "Ja-jangan tertawa!"

Sikap itu hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Muka Yukio ikut memerah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku tidak tertawa. Ka-kau terlihat cocok dengan yukata itu, Nii-san," ucap Yukio malu-malu. Bukan, bukan hanya cocok saja. Malam ini, Okumura Rin terlihat sangat menawan. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka wanita yang suka berpakaian seperti laki-laki ini akan cocok dengan yukata.

Rin masih tidak terlihat yakin. "Uh... Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memakai ini. Tapi, karena ini adalah permintaan Shiemi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia?"

"Kami terpisah saat mau kesini. Kurasa dia tersesat..." Rin melihat kesana-kemari dengan ekspresi khawatir. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Shiemi dimanapun. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Alis Yukio berkedut. "Aku tidak melihat mereka sejak tadi. Mereka terlambat. "

Kalau tidak, Yukio tidak akan berdiri sendirian seperti orang idiot.

Rin tidak bersuara. Yukio baru menyadari dia sedang memperhatikan sebuah kios permainan lempar gelang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa kau mau main itu, Nii-san?"

"Tidak, hanya saja boneka beruang merah muda itu imut sekali, ya..."

Benar juga. Meski dia bersikap dan berpakaian seperti laki-laki, Rin masih memiliki sisi feminim. Salah satunya adalah kecintaannya pada benda-benda imut.

Yukio tersenyum tipis. Dia menarik tangan Rin. "Ayo, akan kumenangkan boneka itu untukmu."

"Apa kau bisa memenangkannya?"

Rin sedang menantangnya. Tantangan itu akan diterima Yukio dengan senang hati.

~o~o~o~

"Wah... Kau benar-benar memenangkannya! Tidak hanya itu, kau memenangkan semua hadiahnya! Hebat sekali, Yukio!"

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan setiap iblis yang harus dia tembak.

Yukio melihat keatas langit malam. Rin duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakan takoyaki. Di tangannya terdapat berbagai macam mainan yang sudah dia menangkan. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Sudah lama Yukio tidak melihat Rin tersenyum seperti itu.

Terakhir kali Yukio melihatnya adalah saat mereka masih anak-anak.

Semuanya belum berubah saat itu. Mereka masih bisa tertawa polos tanpa terlibat dengan iblis atau hal-hal lainnya.

Suara gemuruh membuat Yukio tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Lihat itu, Yukio!" Rin berdiri dan menunjuk pada titik-titik cahaya di langit. Di mata Yukio, cahaya-cahaya yang berjatuhan itu seperti mengelilingi Rin dan membuatnya terlihat bersinar terang. "Cantik sekali, ya!"

"Ya, cantik..." Yukio bergumam, tidak yakin lagi apa yang disebutnya cantik.

"Kita sudah tidak pernah melihat kembang api sejak kematian orang tua itu."

Nada sedih dalam kalimat itu membuat Yukio mendongak menatap kakaknya masih yang berdiri memunggunginya.

Rin terus menatap langit. "Hei, Yukio, kita masih bisa melihat kembang api bersama lagi, kan?"

Pikirannya terbaca jelas. Tanpa melihat ekspresinya pun, Yukio mengerti pesan dibalik kata-kata itu.

_Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian._

Dibalik senyumannya, wanita berambut biru itu hanyalah anak kecil yang takut akan kehilangan.

"Tentu saja. Lain kali, akan ada Shiemi dan yang lainnya juga," Yukio bangkit dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Saat mereka masih anak-anak, mudah sekali untuk membaca pikiran satu-sama lain.

_Kau sudah tidak sendirian._

Apa Rin masih bisa membaca pikirannya, ya?

"Apa mereka mau datang bersama kita?"

_Apa mereka mau bersamaku?_

"Ya, karena mereka adalah temanmu, Nii-san."

Yukio memegang tangan Rin. Tangan yang dipegangnya itu sudah biasa menebas iblis, tapi memakai yukata seperti ini tanpa menunjukkan sikap kasarnya yang biasa, Rin terlihat seperti... wanita normal.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Yukio tidak tau banyak hal tentang kakaknya.

Apa masih ada lagi sisi dari Rin yang belum dia ketahui?

"Dan kau? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tangan mereka berpegangan erat.

Yukio tersenyum. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku akan datang juga karena aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu, Yukio."

Rin melepas tangannya dan Yukio melihatnya berbalik pergi.

Kehangatan yang tadi dirasakannya menghilang begitu saja.

Kaki Rin berhenti melangkah.

"Kata-katamu tadi, aku akan memegangnya. Itu adalah janji antara kita berdua, oke?"

Rin kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Yukio. Tapi, itu sudah cukup.

"Ya."

Yukio berlari mengejar kakaknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa kata. Keheningan ini sangat menyenangkan.

Perasaan yang menghangatkan hatinya telah kembali.

~o~o~o~

"Kami tersesat saat mau ke festival! Ini semua gara-gara Bon!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Rin-chan memakai yukata!"

Shima mulai merengek dan Bon menutup telinganya. Konekomaru hanya tersenyum masam melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Rin tersenyum. Konekomaru harus mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa, ya, wanita setengah iblis itu sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Kita bisa kesana bersama tahun depan."

"Bersama dengan kami?" Konekomaru bertanya memastikan. Dia selalu berpikir Rin mencoba menjaga jarak dengan mereka semua.

Diantara semua keributan tentang menjadi wanita, anak satan, dan semua masalah remaja itu, wajar saja Rin melakukan itu.

"Kalian tidak mau?" Rin bertanya balik. Konekemaru mendeteksi nada kekhawatiran di suaranya.

Ketiga laki-laki itu berpandangan.

"Tentu saja kami mau!" Mereka bertiga menjawab disaat bersamaan.

Bahkan jika Rin adalah anak satan atau seorang wanita, bagi Konekomaru, dia tetaplah seorang teman yang berharga.

Masa-masa bahagia ini tidak akan berubah. Konekomaru yakin sekali itu.

~o~o~o~

A/N : Ini adalah chapter terpanjang di fanfic ini. Yah, kalian mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya.

Banyak hal yang dikeluhkan dari fanfic ini. Chapternya yang pendek, kurang romance dan adventurenya, updatenya yang lambat, dan kalian mungkin akan mengeluh karena endingnya yang jelek dan menggantung. Tapi, kalian tetap membacanya, kan?

I love you, guys, even if you guys won't love me back.

Yah, dan-maaf saja-ini satu-satunya ending yang saya pikir cocok untuk cerita semacam ini. Kalau ada yang mau membuat sekuelnya silahkan. Dibuat jadi romance juga boleh. Don't forget to tell me!

Kesimpulan dari cerita ini : Meskipun Rin seorang wanita, anak satan, atau setengah monster sekalipun, teman-temannya akan menerimanya. Mereka hanya butuh waktu.

Jaa nee~!


End file.
